User talk:PixelatedDeath
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Silent Slasher page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LOLSKELETONS (talk) 09:36, August 28, 2015 (UTC) :^ EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:51, August 28, 2015 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 10:43, August 28, 2015 (UTC) RE Certainly, there's also the option of posting to the writer's workshop, where you can receive feedback from others on how to make your story better. SoPretentious 10:48, August 28, 2015 (UTC) Notice The writer's workshop is for posting stories to get feedback, you may want to use it next time. Your story was riddled with capitalization, punctuation, and story issues as well as being a wall-of-text. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:43, August 28, 2015 (UTC) :Clearly it is our fault you were too lazy to spend time on your story. Take some pride and actually put in work rather than blowing up when people find issues in a story you hastily wrote and didn't even bother to proof-read. I would explain more of the issues, but I'm not going to spend more time on your story than you spent on it. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:32, August 28, 2015 (UTC) ::Fixed some mistakes? I'm sorry, but read our quality standards. Your story failed to meet the bare minimum and if we took the time to try to salvage every story (that authors refuse to spend their time on), we'd never get anything done on the wiki. Take some pride in your work and put the time in. There's no real point to continuing this conversation, if you don't like our standards, go to a site without them. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:45, August 28, 2015 (UTC) RE: Uhhhh, no, when I say I'm correcting incorrect grammar, I generally mean that I am correcting incorrect grammar. It is true that I do delete stories at times, but I put a lot of thought into it before I do so. I would suggest that you take a break for a bit to calm down, then come back to the wiki with a clear head. If you continue to harass users who are unrelated to the discussion you are having above, you may be blocked from editing. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 22:54, August 28, 2015 (UTC) Is it me, or are the admins of this website a little unefficient? They did the same thing to you as they did to me. Deleted my story without so much as a specific detail why. Of course, they took it down before they explained anything. RE: Yeah, I saw the message, and don't worry about it, we all get annoyed sometimes. All is forgiven. If you do treated a new account, could you let me know what it is? I need it for organization purposes. Thanks :) | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 06:46, September 1, 2015 (UTC) :It's fine. I understand how it is to get invested in your work. I would suggest that you take your next story to the writer's workshop as users will be able to spend more time giving you feedback whereas admins tend to be busier dealing with site issues. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 11:47, September 1, 2015 (UTC) ::Okay, great, if you could let me know the account's name when you've actually created it, I'd really appreciate that. Thanks! | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 05:44, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Notice: Please do not blank/alter messages on your talk page. As they serve as a public record, doing so may result in a temporary ban. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 16:31, June 13, 2016 (UTC)